


Destiny

by anephemeralmind



Series: Blind Love [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: When Armie arrives to school on Monday, on time for once, there's a new student standing at the front of the class. And while he can't quite put his finger on why, he's instantly intrigued. Maybe it's because he wears his sunglasses indoors, like he thinks he's literally too cool for school, or maybe it's just the fact that he's one of the most beautiful men Armie has ever seen.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head, so here we are. 
> 
> They're the same age in this pretty much just because I wanted them to be in class together. Minor warning for Armie's mom being a twatwaffle and using some slurs, other than that it's pretty much pure fluff all the way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Armie never much cared for math class, especially not the 8 a.m. kind. But since he’s already in danger of failing, and school only started three months ago, he can’t really afford to ditch anymore. So here he is, 8 a.m. on a Monday, ready to suffer through 90 torturous minutes of math.

When Armie arrived, two whole minutes before the bell, there was a kid he had never seen before standing beside the teacher up by his desk. He was wearing his sunglasses indoors, and Armie figured he must be some kind of pretentious hipster asshole.

“Good morning class! As I'm sure you've noticed, we have a new student with us today, he's comes to us all the way from New York. So please join me in welcoming Timothy Shellmont!”

Judging by the grimace that flashed over the new kid’s face as Mr. Davies says his name, Armie would bet good money on it not being exactly accurate. But given that he doesn’t actually correct him, it probably isn’t that far off either. Or maybe he just can't be fucked either way, Armie definitely knows that feeling, he once went an entire school year having his science teacher call him Amadeus.

Armie can't help but be fascinated by this Timothy, or whatever his name actually is, he doesn't know just what it is about him but he can't seem to take his eyes off him. So when Mr. Davies asked the class if there was anyone willing to help Timothy out for the next few days while he got settled, Armie raised his hand. Instantly hushed whispers spread through the classroom, no one really quite believing that _Armie Hammer_ would actually volunteer to keep an eye on the new kid.

“Excellent, Armand!” Mr. Davies smiled approvingly at him. “Would you mind coming up here and giving Timothy a hand? The desk next to yours is empty, right?” Armie nodded and got up to help. With what he's not really sure though, it didn't look like he had any other bags with him or anything.

He only noticed the white cane at his feet as he got up close, and instantly felt like the worlds biggest dickhead, the sunglasses weren't a fashion statement at all. This kid is fucking blind!

Armie cleared his throat as he came to a stop right in front of Timothy. “Hey, man. How do you want me?” He smiled, even though Timothy wouldn't be able to see it, but he hoped he could still hear it in his voice somehow.

“Uhm, if-if you could come up on my right, I could wrap my arm around your elbow?”

“Alright, sounds good.” Armie does as he was told and when he came upon Timothy's right side he gently took the hand Timothy had extended and placed it in the crook of his elbow. And then slowly lead him down to the desk.

“Thanks.” Timmy whispered, clearly embarrassed.

“No problem, man. Glad to help.” Armie said meaning every word. He knows that if it had been anyone else, he probably would never have raised his hand in the first place, but there is something about this kid that he can't quite put his finger on. And damn it, he would like to figure it out.

When the bell finally rings, Armie doesn't bother getting up, figuring it would be easier to guide Timothy to his next class when there isn't such a rush to get out of the door.

“What's your next class?” Armie asked quietly, trying not to startle Timothy needlessly.

“Uhm. I forgot. Shit. Hang on, I have it written down.” Armie watched as Timothy used his fingers to quickly read through all the papers on his desk, looking for his class schedule. “Here it is! Uuuh, I have biology?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Armie laughed. Drawing a quick smile from Timothy.

“Telling you?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Biology. With Mrs. Franklin.”

“Yeah? Cool, we're in the same class again then. What do you have after that?” Armie crossed his fingers and hoped they'd share more than just math and biology. And when Timothy reads his schedule out loud for him, he finds they actually share pretty much everything. Except gym, which Timothy naturally was exempt from.

“I have a question.” Armie said as they were making their way to biology.

Timothy let out a huge sigh. “No, I was not born blind. Yes, I remember what colors look like. And I don't remember my dreams, so I can't tell you if I see anything in them or not.” He said, clearly frustrated.

“Uhm. Okay? That wasn't actually what I wanted to know, but, thanks?”

“Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry. It's just- I- Uhm. That's usually all anyone ever wants to know.” Timothy rushed out in explanation.

“Really? I'm sorry man, that sucks.” Armie placed his hand on top of Timothy's at the crook of his elbow, gave it a little reassuring squeeze and left it there.

“Yeah, it's definitely not my favorite thing about meeting new people.”

“I can imagine! But I actually just wanted to know your name. I could tell by the way you reacted earlier that Mr. Davies obviously didn't get it right.” Armie chuckled.

“Yeah, no, he wasn't even really close. But I'm used to it by now.” Timothy laughed. “It's actually Timothée Chalamet. But everyone usually just calls me Timmy.”

“Well then, Timothée, we've now arrived at biology.” Armie took extra care to make sure he pronounced it exactly as Timmy had done.

“I fucking hate biology.” Timmy whined.

“Dude, me too. But at least we've got each other now.” Armie gave Timmy's hand another squeeze, which this time resulted in a cute blush spreading across Timmy's cheeks. The sight made butterflies erupt in Armie's stomach, _fuck_ , he was absolutely adorable.

Of course that's what that feeling was, Armie was _attracted_ to Timothée. He should have realized right away, but none of the guys at school had ever caught his eye before, and he'd gotten so used to only being attracted to guys he saw on TV or online that it completely slipped his fucking mind that it could happen in real life too.

They were about five minutes late for biology, and normally he would be getting detention for that, but apparently being a good samaritan means Armie doesn't even get yelled at. They're late for every class before lunch, but no one says anything, which Armie is grateful for. He'd hate to have to rush Timmy through the door and down the halls along with everyone else.

When the lunch bell finally rings Armie leads Timmy over to an empty table, and while he could see Nick frown at him from his usual seat, he wasn't really interested in having to pretend to be Armie Hammer - straight guy™ right now. He'd much rather spend time with Timmy, alone.

“So I was wondering.” Armie said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. “How are you getting home? Is someone coming to pick you up?”

Timmy nods. “My sister, she's supposed to swing by after ballet practice.”

“Ballet?” Armie said, impressed. “When does that finish?”

“I think it was five?” Timmy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Read last text message from Pauline.”

An automated voice quickly replied “Reading last text message from Pauline: Ballet should be done around five, so just wait for me in the library and I will find you. Heart emoji, heart emoji, heart emoji.”

“Yeah, so like I said, five.” Timmy nodded and placed the phone back in his pocket. “Why'd you ask?”

“Well, not to overstep or anything, but if you don't want to wait that long, I have a car and I'd be more than happy to drop you off?”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. I'd love to.” Armie cringed at his own eagerness.

“I just have to text Pauline!” Timmy grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket again.

“Write text message: You don't have to pick me up after all, I made a new friend and he's going to drive me home. Heart emoji. Send text message to Pauline.”

“Text message sent to Pauline.” And back into Timmy's pocket the phone went.

The next half hour consisted of Armie trying to learn as much about Timmy as possible, and at the same time sharing tidbits of himself when asked. They find they like a lot of the same books and music, so they spend a good chunk of time discussing various authors and bands. Timmy, it turns out, have quite a sarcastic sense of humor which Armie is really into, he can't remember the last time someone made him laugh quite this much. And by the end of their lunch break Armie has mentally upgraded his feelings for Timmy from attraction to straight up crush.

The rest of the day passed by pretty much exactly like it did before lunch. Armie and Timothée are late to every single lesson, but none of the teachers say or do anything other than nod their heads at them when they arrive. Some of them don't even bother taking the time to introduce Timmy to the rest of the class, clearly assuming Armie has things covered, which granted he does, but he still thinks it's pretty fucking rude.

When the school day finally ends, Armie finds that after having done it about 10 times in one day, he and Timmy have a pretty good system in place for how to get out without losing each other in the crowd. Both of them stay at their desks until everyone has cleared out, and Armie then goes over to collect Timmy's bag before taking his hand and placing it at the crook of his elbow. Then they start making their way out the door, slow and steady.

They reach Armie's car, a black Honda Civic which he inherited from his grandmother, it had been new when she bought it in 1998 and since she'd barely driven the thing, it still looks pretty good for its age. Armie would obviously much rather have had a Mustang or something, but that can always come later. The Civic gets him from A to B, and him being only 18 years old, that is more than good enough right now.

He gets his keys out of his pocket, unlocking and opening the passenger seat. “Alright, so, the car door is here, and if you put your hand here, there's the headrest.” Armie stayed to watch so he could make sure Timothée gets into the car okay. When he's settled, Armie gently closed the door before making his way around to the driver seat, starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

“Shit. I completely forgot to ask, what's your address?”

“Uuh, it's 305 Santa Teresa Street.”

“Seriously?” Armie can't help the grin that breaks out on his face.

“Yeah. Why?” Timmy looked confused, not able to see the look on Armie's face.

“I'm at 308 man, we're practically next door neighbors! I could totally give you a ride to school every day if you want.”

“Really? That's- Yes. That would be awesome.”

“Right? It's obviously destiny.” Armie joked.

“Destiny.” Timmy repeated quietly, and Armie really hoped he hadn't made him uncomfortable.

When they get home, Armie parked his car in front of his own house, and then he and Timmy walk together the few steps it takes to get to Timmy's place. And just as Armie is getting ready to have to say goodbye for the day, Timmy tightened the grip on his arm and turned to face him.

“Would you- Do you want to- Uhm. I mean. It's fine if you don't! Totally fine.”

“Timmy, you have to actually ask me something first.” Timmy's cheeks darken with another blush, and he looked so fucking beautiful that Armie couldn't help himself. He reached out slowly and gently cupped his cheek, Timmy leans into it immediately, and the butterflies from earlier make a triumphant return.

“Do you want to come in?” Timmy whispered.

“I'd love to.” Armie whispered back.

He sends a quick prayer to a god he doesn't even really believe in, that he is not completely misreading the situation, before leaning down to capture Timmy's lips in a kiss. Timmy let out a small gasp but kissed him back right away.

After that day they are completely inseparable.

Timmy's family have from their first meeting - getting interrupted by while making out on the living room couch - absolutely adored Armie. And while that may not have been the best first impression he could have made, he managed to turn it around in the end and basically charmed their pants off during dinner later that evening.

He even managed to win over Pauline, which was not easy. He still doesn't really know what it was he actually did, in the end, to gain her approval. But whatever it was, he's really happy about it. Timmy keeps saying that it wasn't something he actually did, that it was more just the fact that she could see how much Armie genuinely loved him, and that she could never not approve of someone who loved her little brother that much.

Armie's own parents are not as accepting. When he told his mother about Timmy, she'd said something to the effect of “I didn't raise you this way, Armand. You being a fag is bad enough, but why did you have to go and find yourself a boyfriend that's fucking handicapped!” Armie has not spoken to her or his dad since.

And as such, they spend most of their time over at Timmy's house. The only time Armie ever really goes home anymore is to sleep, shower and change clothes before school.

One evening, about 2 months into their relationship, Timmy worked up the courage to ask a question Armie knows has been bothering him for a while.

“Do you ever wish that I wasn't blind?” Timmy lightly chewed on his bottom lip while waiting for Armie to answer.

“Honestly? No.” Armie carefully released Timmy's bottom lip from where it was stuck between his teeth using his thumb, gently rubbing over it afterwards to sooth any hurt. “Don't get me wrong, I would have loved for you to never have had your accident, but I don't think of you as my blind boyfriend, Timmy. You're just my boyfriend, and I am desperately in love with you. So whether you can see me or not? It doesn't really matter.” There are tears running down Timmy's face, and Armie gently wipes them away before kissing him softly on the cheek.

“If anything, it makes the fact that _you_ love _me_ mean so much more, because I know your feelings aren't based on anything other than what's in here.” Armie said as he carefully positioned his hand over Timmy's heart, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

“It was destiny.” Timothée whispered.

“Destiny.” Armie agrees.

 


End file.
